Oderint dum metuant
by Maia May
Summary: Bellatrix spielt und lächelt, Draco will nur schlafen und Narcissa geht dazwischen.


**Disclaimer: **Das gesamte Harry-Potter-Universum gehört J.K. Rowling. Ich habe mir die Figuren nur zum Spielen ausgeliehen, bemühe mich, sie nur ein wenig verknittert zurückzugeben und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Zeitliche Einordnung: **Das hier spielt zwischen Band 5 und Band 6. Draco weiß noch nichts von seiner Aufgabe, Bellatrix schon, Narcissa ahnt. Lucius ist in Azkaban.

**Inhalt: **Bellatrix spielt und lächelt, Draco will nur schlafen und Narcissa geht dazwischen.

**Titel: **Für alle, die kein Latein beherrschen: Bellatrix „übersetzt" ihn nachher. Quasi.

**Warnung: **Angsty. Ein bisschen. Glaube ich. Und Draco ist wahrscheinlich OOC gelungen. Es ist ein wenig... experimentell.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Oderint dum metuant**

„Draco", gurrt sie mit einer Stimme wie klirrendem Glas, „mein Kleiner, willst du nicht hereinkommen und Guten Tag sagen?"

Nein, würde er gern erwidern und im Schatten der dunklen Halle weiterhuschen, schnell und leise, um in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden. Er hat neuerdings ein wenig Angst, durch das Haus zu laufen, denn es kommt ihm vor, als würde an jeder Ecke etwas Neues, Schreckliches auf ihn warten. Und er kann sie nicht leiden, diese Frau mit dem schönen, grausamen Gesicht und dem Sphinxenlächeln.

„Natürlich", antwortet er stattdessen, weil er sich mehr vor dem fürchtet, was sie mit ihm anstellen wird, würde er sich weigern, als vor dem, was ihn im Wohnzimmer erwarten wird. Er betritt den schwach beleuchteten Raum, geht unbeirrt auf den schweren Kerzenständer aus Silber zu und betrachtet die fünf flackernden Kerzenflammen.

„Guten Tag, Tante", begrüßt er sie höflich, als er schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen kommt. Sie sitzt auf der großen Couch aus schwerem, dunkelgrünem Samt, als würde sie ihr gehören und nicht seinem Vater. Überhaupt zeigt sie erstaunlich wenig Respekt und das irritiert Draco, der damit aufgewachsen ist, dass jeder den Namen Malfoy mit Ehrfurcht auszusprechen hat.

Das Kerzenlicht fällt auf ihr dichtes, rabenschwarzes Haar und Draco starrt auf die gleißenden Strähnen, die die Flammen hineinweben, als wären sie aus flüssigem, dunklem Gold. Er hat nicht darum gebeten, diese Frau kennenzulernen, die von ihm verlangt, dass er sie Tante nennt, weil sie es ja immerhin auch ist. Draco kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie die Schwester seiner Mutter sein soll, sie sind einander so wenig ähnlich, wie man es nur sein kann.

„Setz dich", sagt sie nun und die Bitte klingt wie ein Befehl, der keinen Widerspruch duldet. Draco setzt sich, oder vielmehr rutscht er auf die Kante der Couch und bringt so viel Abstand zwischen sich und die Frau, wie nur möglich ist, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Er vermeidet es, sie anzuschauen, denn er kann ihren forschenden Blick spüren, der über ihn gleitet und ihm mustert. Ein bisschen fühlt er sich wie die Beute eines Raubtiers.

„Wohin wolltest du?", beginnt sie ihre Inquisition, ihre Stimme ist streng und verführerisch zugleich, als wolle sie sich vergewissern, dass er auch antworten wird. „In mein Zimmer", erwidert er langsam und hebt nun doch den Kopf, schiebt störrisch das Kinn vor und beschließt, sich nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln zu lassen. Das hier ist immerhin sein Zuhause und sie ist nur der geduldete Gast, ganz gleich, wie sie sich aufführt.

Seine Tante lacht, es prallt auf ihn wie feiner, körniger Hagel und Draco zuckt zusammen. Sie hebt eine schlanke, marmorweiße Hand und schiebt sich ihr Haar aus der Stirn. Ihre Augen darunter sind tiefliegend, mit schweren Lidern, und dunkelgrau wie die stürmische See, als sie Draco taxieren. „Wozu?", erkundigt sie sich mäßig interessiert und ihre vollen, himbeerfarbenen Lippen verziehen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Ich bin müde", erklärt Draco steif. Er würde gerne aufstehen und endlich zu Bett gehen, aber da ist ihr Blick, der ihn nicht loslässt. „Du bist noch ein Kind", sagt sie spöttisch und legt ihre feingliedrigen Finger um sein Handgelenk. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlt sich Draco gefangen, als wäre er ihr in eine unsichtbare Falle getappt, in der sie ihn nun festhalten wird. Dann schilt er sich einen Narren. Er ist zu Hause. Was soll ihm denn passieren?

„Ich bin sechzehn", stellt er richtig und weiß, dass er so trotzig klingt, als würde er nicht mehr als vier Jahre zählen. Er schüttelt ihre Hand ab wie ein lästiges Insekt und sie schaut ihn nachdenklich an. „Ein Kind", wiederholt sie dann lächelnd, „Ich war sechzehn, als ich beschloss, Seine Dienerin zu werden. Sirius war sechzehn, als er weggelaufen ist. Was hast du geleistet bisher?"

Sirius. Er weiß, dass sie von Sirius Black spricht, Potters Paten, ihrem Cousin. Von dem Mann, den sie umgebracht hat, sie hat es seiner Mutter erzählt und Draco hat nachts gehört, wie Narcissa geschrieen hat; ihr Cousin tot und ihr Mann in Azkaban und Draco wollte ihr helfen, aber er hat sich nicht getraut, weil seine Mutter schön ist und stolz und unnahbar und weil er keine Erfahrung darin hat, Frauen zu trösten, die so sind wie sie.

Er schaut seine Tante finster an und schweigt. Er hat nichts geleistet bisher, das muss er ihr nicht auch noch gestehen, wo sie die Frage doch sowieso nur gestellt hat, um ihn in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Ihr Blick gleitet tiefer, über seinen Oberkörper in der schwarzen, einfachen Robe, über seine Hände, die blass und verschränkt in seinem Schoß ruhen. Plötzlich ist ihr Mund ganz nah. „Hast du jemanden gefoltert? Jemanden getötet? Jemanden um den Verstand gehext?", haucht sie ihm ins Ohr und er zuckt zurück, er will sich ihre Abscheulichkeiten nicht länger anhören, aber da sind wieder ihre Finger, die ihn festhalten, und ihre andere Hand drückt ihn in die Kissen.

„Nein", antwortet er fest, seine Stimme zittert nur ein bisschen und dann sieht er hastig weg, als sie ihn auslacht und ihn einen dummen Schuljungen schimpft. „Ich habe all das getan", fährt sie fort, ihre Augen leuchten sonderbar im Kerzenlicht, vielleicht ist es auch nur eine optische Täuschung, ein seltsamer Widerschein, jedenfalls ist es unheimlich und Draco stellen sich die feinen Härchen im Nacken auf.

Wenn seine Tante will, kann sie etwas Einschmeichelndes an sich haben, das es einem unmöglich macht, wegzuschauen oder sich auf jemand Anderen zu konzentrieren, das ist Draco schon früh aufgefallen. Und sie spricht gerne über das, was sie bereits geleistet hat, obwohl sie es ihm nicht erzählen muss. Er hat es in der Zeitung gelesen, der _Tagesprophet _war großzügig mit solchen Informationen, als sie mit etlichen Todessern aus Azkaban ausgebrochen ist.

„Sie waren ahnungslos, weißt du", berichtet sie nun und klingt atemlos, ihre Augen strahlen wie Sterne und so manisch, dass Draco schwer schluckt und krampfhaft versucht, den Kopf wegzudrehen. „Sie waren zu Hause, vermutlich wollten sie einen romantischen Abend zu zweit verbringen, jedenfalls war ihr Balg bei der Großmutter..." Sie kichert und das Geräusch gerät ihr etwas zu schrill, um natürlich zu wirken. Wahrscheinlich stört es sie nicht, aber Draco wird ganz anders zumute.

Ihr Atem geht schneller und Draco erwischt sich bei dem verstörenden Gedanken, dass es sich anhört wie die Mädchen, die er keuchen gehört hat (er hat sie nicht zum Keuchen gebracht, doch die letztjährigen Siebtklässler haben ihre Erfahrungen gerne geteilt und ihnen verraten, wo man sich abends verstecken muss, um die Liebespaare am See zu beobachten) und dann fühlt es sich an, als würde ihm alles entgleiten, weil ihm plötzlich klar wird, dass es seine Tante tatsächlich erregt, Menschen um den Verstand zu hexen.

Sie widert ihn an.

Seine Tante ist nun vollkommen in der Vergangenheit versunken, sie schaut ihn versonnen an und lächelt kalt. „Sie haben geschrieen", erzählt sie weiter, „Sie haben beide geschrieen, immer lauter, bis sie irgendwann stumm auf dem Boden lagen. Sie haben nichts verraten, aber das _Gefühl_, Draco, das _Gefühl_, eine solche Macht über sie ausgeübt zu haben, hat uns glücklich gemacht."

Draco rutscht ein Stück von ihr weg. Er fühlt sich unbehaglich neben dieser Frau und fragt sich, ob die Gerüchte stimmen und sie tatsächlich wahnsinnig geworden ist oder ob sie nur einfach eine besonders ausgeprägte sadistische Ader hat. Er findet keine Antwort, vermutlich trifft beides zu, jedenfalls ist sie verabscheuungswürdig und ihm wird schlecht bei der Vorstellung, _er _müsste seinen Zauberstab benutzen, um jemanden mit _Crucio _zu quälen.

(Und er schwört sich, sich nicht an den Schmerzen zu ergötzen, die er Anderen zufügt, wie es seine Tante tut. Sie ist ihm unheimlich.)

Er will etwas Wildes erwidern, etwas Trotziges, wahrscheinlich ziemlich Sinnloses tun, um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie ihn keineswegs beeindrucken kann mit ihren Horrorgeschichten, die sie erzählt wie Ruhmestaten. Das Problem ist nur, dass sie ihn beeindruckt hat, wenn auch negativ, und dass es ihr wirklich vorkommen muss, als hätte sie etwas Heldenhaftes geleistet. Draco fragt sich, wie vergiftet ein Verstand sein kann.

Er probiert Worte aus, gedanklich, aber er ist nicht zufrieden mit dem, was herauskommt.

„Sie hassen euch", sprudelt es aus ihm hervor, „Dich besonders." Er weiß, dass er klingt wie ein kleines Kind, das verzweifelt versucht, jemandem mit Sätzen wehzutun, doch das ist es, was er will, und er weiß auch, dass er die Wahrheit sagt. Er hat den _Tagespropheten _sorgsam studiert, er hat Gespräche gehört und blasse, vor Wut verzerrte Gesichter gesehen. Er hat Neville Longbottom beobachtet, wie er die Zeitung zu einem kleinen Ballen zerknüllt und finster in sein Glas voll Kürbissaft gestarrt hat.

Draco weiß, dass die Zaubererschaft Großbritanniens Bellatrix Lestrange hasst. Er glaubt nur nicht, dass es sie in irgendeiner Weise stört.

Sie lacht.

Wahrscheinlich lacht sie ihn aus.

„Sollen sie", flüstert sie und bringt ihr Gesicht nah vor Dracos, er kann ihren Atem spüren, der warm und fließend über seine Wangen streift, es hat etwas Verführerisches an sich und gefällt ihm nicht, denn es fühlt sich falsch an, sehr falsch. Seine Tante lächelt ihr Sphinxenlächeln und ihre Lippen streicheln über seine Ohrmuschel. „Sollen sie mich doch hassen", wispert sie, „solange sie mich nur fürchten."

Draco kann noch kurz denken, dass das eine ziemlich erstaunliche Philosophie ist (und er ist noch dabei, sich zu überlegen, ob das _erstaunlich _positiv oder negativ zu verstehen ist), bevor ihre Lippen dafür sorgen, dass er gar nichts mehr denkt, denn sie flattern über seine Haut wie Schmetterlinge und lassen ihn zittern, weil er fast sicher ist, dass er das hier definitiv nicht will und schon gar nicht von seiner Tante.

„Was ist hier los?"

Bellatrix löst sich nur langsam von ihm, er kann unter gesenkten Wimpern beobachten, wie sie sich genüsslich und lasziv mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe fährt, und ihm schießt die Röte in die Wangen. Seine Tante hebt den Kopf und schaut gelassen zur Tür. Draco folgt ihrem Blick, auch wenn er weiß, wen er dort sehen wird. Was für ein Sohn wäre er, wenn er seine Mutter nicht bereits an ihrer Stimme erkennen würde? (Und er erlaubt sich einen Moment lang die Schwäche, sich einzugestehen, dass er froh ist, sie zu hören. Er will sich nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre, wenn-)

„Nichts", antwortet seine Tante in diesem provozierenden Tonfall, den sie so oft an den Tag legt, seitdem sie bei ihnen eingezogen ist. Draco versteht das Verhältnis nicht, das zwischen ihr und seiner Mutter herrscht. Mal behandelt Bellatrix ihre Schwester, als wäre sie nur ein dummes, kleines Kind, dann ist er sich wieder sicher, dass sie Narcissa verzweifelt braucht und er glaubt, dass sie ihm auf ewig ein Rätsel bleiben wird, wenn auch ein Rätsel, das er nicht unbedingt ergründen muss.

„Was hast du mit meinem Sohn zu besprechen gehabt?", verlangt Narcissa zu wissen, sie hat ihre Stimme gut im Griff und sie ist im Kerzenlicht reines Licht, denkt Draco staunend. Die langen, blonden Haare, die sie sonst meist offen trägt, sind in schweren Flechten aufgesteckt, wie eine Krone thronen sie auf Narcissas Kopf und sie trägt sie wie eine Zierde, nicht wie eine Last. Ihre Wangen sind blass und eingefallen, aber Draco wird abgelenkt vom hellen Blick ihrer Augen, der ihn vergessen lässt, dass seine Mutter insgesamt müde und abgekämpft wirkt.

Bellatrix räkelt sich auf der Couch wie eine Raubkatze, ihr Lächeln ist gefährlich und zufrieden und Draco rutscht eilig noch weiter weg, bis er an die Kante stößt und dort verharrt. Seine Mutter kommt langsam näher, ihr nachtblauer Umhang bauscht sich um ihre Beine und Draco fragt sich verwundert, wo bei Merlin sie gewesen ist, wenn sie jetzt erst nach Hause kommt. (Er verdrängt den Gedanken, dass er nicht einmal mitbekommen hat, wie sie gegangen ist. Es ist ein bisschen schwierig, seitdem sein Vater in Azkaban ist. Was für eine Familie sind sie eigentlich geworden und wann ist das alles passiert?)

„Nichts", wiederholt seine Tante und lässt ihre schwerlidrigen Augen so unschuldig blicken, wie man eben blicken kann, wenn man jahrelang in Azkaban war, weil man Menschen um den Verstand gefoltert hat. (Sie kann es erstaunlich gut. Draco findet es furchtbar.) „Wir haben nur ein wenig geplaudert, dein Sohn und ich", fährt sie fort und ihr Tonfall ist spöttisch, er hat deinen dunklen Klang bekommen und beschert Draco eine erneute Gänsehaut. Er zweifelt, ob er sich nochmal davon erholen wird, wenn Bellatrix vorhat, länger in ihrem Haus zu verweilen.

Seine Mutter lässt ihre schneeweißen Finger in den Taschen ihres Umhangs verschwinden und schaut auf Draco hinab. Er ist froh, dass sie ihre Frage auf sich beruhen lässt. „Draco? Es ist spät. Willst du nicht langsam schlafen gehen?", schlägt sie stattdessen vor und er nickt. Eigentlich hat er das ja vorhin bereits im Sinn gehabt, aber seine Tante hat ihm da einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Bellatrix kichert wieder und zwinkert ihm, als er in ihre Richtung sieht. „Der Kleine muss in sein Bettchen", gurrt sie und Draco wird es auffallend heiß, während er sich einredet, dass ihre Worte nichts zu bedeuten haben, dass er über ihnen stehen und sie einfach ignorieren kann, was ihm schwerer fällt als vermutet, denn er schafft es eben nicht, sie zu überhören. Stattdessen ist es ihm peinlich und er verspürt den verzweifelten Zwang, ihr zu beweisen, dass sie falschliegt, dass er kein kleines Kind mehr ist.

Und dann wiederum versteht er nicht, wieso es wichtig sein sollte, was diese Frau von ihm denkt. Er verabscheut sie. Sie widert ihn an und ja, er hat ein wenig Angst vor ihr. Respekt, eher. Sie hat eine furchteinflößende Art an sich, sich Respekt zu verschaffen, die ihm unheimlich ist.

„Lass Draco in Frieden", befiehlt seine Mutter nun mit müder Stimme, er ist dankbar für ihr Eingreifen und gleichzeitig macht es ihn verlegen, er kann sich selbst verteidigen, „Wenn du spielen willst, Bellatrix, such' dir jemanden, der deine Tricks kennt."

Draco begreift nicht, was seine Mutter damit meint, aber vielleicht ist es sowieso besser, jetzt aufzustehen und den Raum zu verlassen, um endlich in die wohltuende, willkommene Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers zu flüchten. „Gute Nacht", sagt er zu seiner Tante und schaut auffällig unauffällig nicht in ihre Richtung. Ihr Lächeln kann er trotzdem erahnen. „Gute Nacht", wiederholt er und dreht sich zu seiner Mutter, als er aufsteht. Er küsst sie auf die Wange, ihre Haut fühlt sich kalt an unter seinen Lippen, und ihre Augen, kornblumenblau wie der Sommerhimmel, betrachten ihn nachdenklich.

(Manchmal hat Draco das unangenehme Gefühl, dass seine Mutter in ihn hineinschauen kann.)

„Gute Nacht, Draco", wünscht sie ihm, holt eine Hand aus dem Umhang und streicht ihm kurz über das Haar, das viel zu lang geworden ist. Er will es nicht schneiden, weil es ihm gefällt, morgens in den Spiegel zu blicken und festzustellen, dass er seinem Vater ähnelt; so ist Lucius wenigstens teilweise zu Hause und nicht in Azkaban.

Dennoch entzieht sich Draco der Berührung. Er windet den Kopf, spürt noch ihre Fingerkuppen und ihren stolzen Blick, ihre Haltung strafft sich und dann nickt ihm seine Mutter zu. Draco kommt es vor, als würde sie ihn besser verstehen, als er es selbst tut. Er liebt seine Mutter und er verehrt sie, aber er hat das dringende Bedürfnis, sich zu beweisen und das kann er nicht tun, wenn er ewig an ihren Rockschößen hängt. Er weiß, dass er sie unfair behandelt, doch sie beschwert sich nie und so nimmt er es nicht wirklich ernst.

(Ja, Bellatrix hat ihm zugesetzt mit ihrem Gerede darüber, etwas zu leisten, aber psst, das wird er ihr gewiss nicht verraten, sie fühlt sich sowieso zu mächtig und einflussreich und wichtig.)

(Andererseits ist da etwas wie Bewunderung und staunender Unglaube in ihm, wegen der Art und Weise, wie sie damit umgeht, dass sie gehasst wird. Er hat ihre Wort noch im Ohr.)

_Sollen sie mich doch hassen, solange sie mich nur fürchten._

Draco geht schlafen.

Endlich.

(Und versucht, die Fragen in seinem Kopf abzustellen, er sucht den Lautstärkeregler und will ihn runterdrehen, aber er findet ihn nicht und so grübelt er die halbe Nacht darüber, wie unähnlich sich seine Mutter und ihre Schwester sind und wie sie früher gewesen sein mögen, was Schuld daran war, dass Bellatrix ist wie sie ist und- schließlich ist es drei Uhr früh und er schluckt einen Trank, damit er traumlos schlafen kann.)

Am nächsten Morgen findet er seine Mutter blass und seine Tante triumphierend, das Sphinxenlächeln auf den Lippen und ein Glitzern im hellen Blick, das ihm Angst macht.

Etwas ist passiert.

* * *


End file.
